The Defiant One
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: There will always be more than one person who stands up to a tyrant. If a lone figure had stood up to Loki in Germany. One Shot.


"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Only to good men!"

The crowd gasped softly, turning to me. They were all still on their knees, but I forced myself to get up. Men stared, women whispered and children clung to their parents, all of them looking at me. At that moment, I felt the noose tightening around my neck, but… somehow, I didn't care.

I hadn't come to Germany to grovel before some mad man in a cloak, no matter how powerful he might be.

"I have heard of good kings," I said, holding my tone as still as I could. "And I have met strong men. Men who see the goodness in humanity and refuse to be sucked in by hate and bigotry." I held my gaze to his, neither of us looked away. He seemed amused by that.

"I would kneel to those men for the good they have done." I said. "I won't kneel to men like you."

He chuckled. "I assure you, my dear," he smiled. "There are no men like me."

I remained perfectly still. "There have always been… and there will always be men like you. And they will never win. And I will never kneel to them."

The man's smile only grew. "Come forward, little mortal." He said. "Stand before me."

I didn't move. His eyes narrowed. He moved his staff in the direction of a small cluster of people, huddling together for protection. People gasped and cried out as the end of his staff began to glow.

"Come forward," he repeated. "I will not ask again."

He would kill them. It was written all over his face. He was not a man of fear. He'd killed before and he would kill again.

Slowly, I moved through the people and approached him. People continued to stare up at me, horrified by my actions. Eventually, only a foot separated us.

"Look to this girl, people," he ordered, lowering his staff. "I knew when I came to this world that I would encounter the pride of men. Those who would bite and snarl like ravenous dogs for freedom. Freedom," He held out his hand, gesturing to me. He circled me, a cat ready to pounce. "Has poisoned this girl's mind. She has lost the ability to see the truth of human nature. She will spend her life blinded by the unobtainable desire to be someone she will never be able to become. And she will die lost in an illusion of life… unless I save her from herself."

He pointed his sceptor at me, my heart skipped a beat.

"Kneel to me, Midgardian," he said. "And I will give you a great and obtainable destiny. One that will bring you true happiness."

I looked from the scepter to him. "How do you know what will bring me true happiness?"

He chuckled. "You humans are not so different as you believe. Beneath the veil of what you call "individuality" is the eternal desire to be protected… to be looked after. "Age" is a relative term. You are all but children, lost in your imaginary "play time"… but I," he placed his hand to his heart. "I am your parent, your father. I will teach you right from wrong and this world will grow in ways your minds couldn't possibly comprehend."

"And all we have to do is obey and watch innocent people die." I said.

"How are you so sure they are innocent?" He asked.

"How are you sure you're right?"

That struck a nerve. He knew I was going to continue to challenge him. His eyes narrowed.

"You see how she fights, mortals?" He addressed the crowd again. "See how she stands, thinking herself to be a lone hero. Well, that dream will not remain for much longer. I offer you a deal, Midgardian and listen well for I will not speak it again. I will grant you your freedom, far away from the Eden I wish to make… but Any and all present here today, will die for that gift."

The whole crowd gasped, clinging to one another, looking up at me, even more horrified than before.

"Or," The Man smiled. "I will release each and every one of these people. I will let them flee to their homes and families, sending word of my arrival… but for such a sacrifice," he said. "I require something great in return."

He had come even closer, our faces no almost touching. I didn't move, I could barely breathe. His lips came near my ear, his breath sharp and crisp like a frosty wind.

"Kneel to me," he whispered. "Pledge yourself to me. Serve me till you breathe your last mortal breath… and I will release them all."

There was no choice. He knew it and I knew it. I supposed I proved him wrong though… a coward would have let everyone die.

I lowered myself to my knees. The man smiled, raising his staff. The copies of his form that had once formed a wall around us vanished. People backed away quickly.

"Leave us mortals," he said. "Run from this place and report the coming of your new Lord and King."

The people ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but I didn't move. I felt a hand sharply grab a fist full of my hair and yank my head upward. His face glowed with victory.

"You stand for freedom," he smiled. "Yet you will end your life in chains."

I wasn't sure how, but suddenly, we vanished into darkness and I knew everything I ever loved was gone.


End file.
